Kopair Rialyn
Email: kbartrum@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'2 Weight: 180 Age: 19 Place of Origin: Aringill Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Kopair Rialyn Age: 19 Height: 6?2? Weight: 180 lbs Hair: Clean-shaven, but with a brown goatee Eyes: Brown Physical Description: Kopair is slightly taller then average for an Andorman, and well-muscled from working on his family?s farm all his life. He bears a long scar down his left bicep that looks fairly new. Overall he is fairly plain and unremarkable looking, never the one to catch a woman?s eye for instance, but he?s satisfied. Like his father always said, ?The Creator gave us our face for a reason. Good or bad, it will help us learn the lessons we?re meant to learn.? Traits: Kopair looks upon the world as if afraid to find out what it will spring on him next. He tries to portray a self-confidence to everyone he meets, but deep down he?s scared and looking for something solid to hold on to in his life. Something that won?t vanish in the blink of an eye. However, despite what he has been through, he still has a ready smile, a quick wit, and an eye for the ladies? even when they don?t have an eye for him. History: Kopair was born and raised on a small farm north of Aringill near the village of Robin?s Creek. His life was simple and ordinary for the most part. His mother would put him and his sister to sleep at night as children with stories of her time spent at the White Tower when she was younger. She?d gone there full of hopes for making the world a better place, and left after only a few months time having never learned to reach the Source. She?d met their father on her way home to Aringill, fell and love, and never looked back. But her stories filled her children with ideas of what life must be like out there in the world. As Kopair got older he started to help his father more and more around the farm. His favorite part was when he would get to ride the family horse into the village to purchase supplies. Of course he?d always find time to visit with his friends on these trips, getting into more trouble then was probably necessary, but loving every minute of it. On one particular day at the age of 14, while visiting Robin?s Creek to buy some feed and food supplies, he talked his two best friends Rohger and Lehn into sneaking down to the small inlet off the River Erinin where the village girls often went to swim on hot days. Crouched behind some reeds the boys spied on the girls but Kopair only had eyes for one girl, Alyssa. Caught in daydreams the boys didn?t hear the sound of footsteps behind them announcing the arrival of Mistress Lane, the Mayor?s wife? Kopair still winces at the thought of that day. Alyssa and Kopair soon became a couple. Though most of the girls in the village overlooked Kopair because of his plain looks, Alyssa saw beyond that, and Kopair loved her for it. Not long after that, at the age of 16, Kopair was in awe a man who passed through the village and stayed for a few days. He was a fighting man, on his way to Caemlyn in search of work as a merchant?s guard. With a shaved head and a simple goatee he gave off an air of deadly confidence that made Kopair admire him, and soon he found himself imitating the man as best he could. But no matter how he shaved his head or grew his goatee, he knew he couldn?t match the man?s dangerous aura. He moved on fairly soon, but Kopair kept up the look, dreaming of one day actually being worthy of the memory that had grown so large in his mind. Kopair turned 19. Then his world changed? * * * Kopair shrugged his cloak back on as night fell around him. Even though it was late spring the nights still got chilly. He was almost home though. His mother and Alyssa would have dinner ready by now. His father would be coming in from the field, and his sister would be putting away he spinning tools and cleaning up for dinner. He?d spent the day working with Master Reese, the village Ferrier and he was exhausted. He couldn?t help but smile though. Master Reese had finally given Kopair his first month?s wages and he was finally going to ask Alyssa to marry him. Even now he could smell the smoke from the cook fire and see the glow of the lamplight. Kopair frowned as he realized what he was thinking. There was too much light, and too much smoke. Something wasn?t right. Booting his horse Rascal to a gallop he headed toward home, afraid of what he was going to find. Rounding a bend his home came into view, and he reined Rascal in sharply to a stop, his mouth dropping open in horror. His family home was in flames, the barn door torn off and empty, the sheep pen vacant. And in front of the house, laying crumpled on the ground, was his father. ?Father!? Kopair yelled, dropping from Rascal?s back and running into the yard. He fell to his knees beside his father and took him into his arms. ?Father, please, open your eyes.? Kopair?s father groaned and whispered softly, ?My son? Is that you? They came?? his father?s voice trailed off weakly as his body was wracked with coughs and Kopair felt the warmth of blood on his fingers from the deep gash in his father?s back. ?Father, don?t talk. Help will be coming from the village, I know it. They have to have seen the flames by now. Just rest, you?ll be fine. Where is mother? Where are the girls?? ?No Kopair,? rasped his father. ?I must tell you this. My time? My time is almost through. They came from across the river. Men. At least twenty of them. They had boats. Took the livestock. Set fire to the house. We tried to fight? Your mother? The girls? They took them easily. Took them on the boats. I tried to fight, to help them. All I got was a spear in the back. They?re gone, but they may be back. You need to leave me and go son.? * * * An hour later people from the village arrived, attracted by the light of the fire that had now taken on the barn and the tabac shed. They found Kopair kneeling in the yard, weeping, and holding his father?s dead body. The next day the villagers helped him bury his father and search for sign of the bandits and where they may have gone. But though there was much disturbance on the shoreline, and signs of men and boats come aground, there was nothing to say who they were or where they went once on the river. Kopair knew his desire for vengeance was hopeless. A week later found Kopair on Rascal and heading North. He planned to follow the river until it met the Luan, then cut West to meet the Tar Valon road. A part of him hoped that he?d run across the band that stole his family, staying away from the roads, but it never happened. As for why North, he still remembered his mother?s stories of Tar Valon. By riding towards that island city, he felt as if he were riding toward her. And though he obviously couldn?t become an Aes Sedei, perhaps there was room for him as one of the Tower Guard. Or even better, as one of the famous Warders. But either way, they?d teach him what he?d need to know to protect others. He?d never lose another person to evil when he finally could fight them Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios